The Return of Gordon
by Pained Voice of Life
Summary: Gordon's back again and this time it's personal. Not only is he going after Sam and Dean but everyone just like Sam. He'll do anything to kill the freaks and the brothers for everything they've done to him. Will he finally finish the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Gordon**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_A 17 year old girl walked through some quiet woods. It was still day time but all the tall trees blocked most of the sunlight. She walked listening to her iPod. She pretended to play air guitar to Hold on Loosely by 38 Special. Her waist length light brown hair flew all over as she vigorously shook her head. Navy blue eyes just as full of life._

_She continued to walk until a small peach house appeared in view. Every bird in the woods flew out of the trees. The girl stopped and looked down at her chest. Blood poured out from a fresh wound. This time she heard the gun being fired. It was muffled. This time the bullet went through her head. Lifelessly she fell to the ground._

_A dark figure slowly walked over to the deceased girl. He stepped into what little light the trees allowed. Gordon stared blankly down at her, sniper rifle in hand._

Sam's eyes shot open. "Gordon."

Dean was still sleeping. Sam sat up and shook Dean.

"What?" Dean groaned.

"Gordon's back."

"What are you talking about, Sam. He's in jail."

"Well, not anymore. I just had a vision. He's going to kill someone."

Dean quickly sat up, looking at Sam.

* * *

The brothers were on the road not to long after. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

Sam hadn't said where Gordon was going to strike. He recalled the vision. The girl's black messenger bag said Raleigh, NC on the side. "Raleigh, North Carolina."

They arrived around noon. Slowly they drove around the city. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the girl from his vision. She wore the same black ACDC sweatshirt, blue shirt, worn out jeans, and beaten up black converse. She sat on a bench in a park, reading a book, messenger bag next to her.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yelled.

Dean slammed on the brakes. "What is it?"

"That's her."

On the other side of the park, they saw Gordon watching her.

* * *

Sorry it's not the greatest chapter. And sorry it's short. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of Gordon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The girl was approached by two guys around her age. They laughed and started to walk towards Sam and Dean. But the three teens didn't make it to the car. A woman screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

On the other side of the street, a young woman pushing a stroller was screaming for her kid to come back. The little boy was too interested in catching the balloon. Finally he stepped on the string and picked up the balloon in the middle of the other lane. A blue Mercedes charged at the 7 year old. The driver and passenger were joking around in the car, noticing the boy too late. The boy watched as the car got closer, screeching as it tried to stop.

The girl threw her bag to the ground and darted out to the boy. She grabbed him and the car connected with her instead. The car stopped once it hit her. She went flying into the windshield and rolled to the road, still holding onto the child. The mother screamed again. Sam and Dean ran out of the Impala, to the forming crowd. The little boy ran into his mother's open arms.

"Is she… alive?" the driver of the car gulped.

One of her friends knelt down beside her. He searched for a pulse, for any sign of life. She was bloody, all her clothes ripped, deep gashed all over her face.

"She's still alive." her friend sighed when he found a pulse.

The girl began to groan. Slowly, she pushed herself off the road, to her knees. The cuts and gashes began to close up. All that was left was the blood. The gashes were gone, as if it never happened. Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry!" the Mercedes diver sobbed into his hands. "I didn't see her. It was an accident."

"Chad, look." the woman gasped, shaking the man. "She's fine.

People muttered, wonder what had just happened. What they had just seen. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They turned around to see if Gordon was still there. He was nowhere to be seen. The girl pushed past them, grabbing her bag. Her two friends followed her, gently grabbing on of her wrists.

"Roxanne… Where are you going?" one asked.

She shook him off. "Mike! This isn't normal. I'm suppose to be dead!"

"At least go to the hospital. Get checked out."

"No. I'm going to work. MY boss will have my ass if I'm late. '_A good Rock City employee is always on time_.' I don't feel like listening to that speech again." She said changing the subject.

Before anyone could say another word, she was already heading for the woods at least a mile away.

Sam smacked Dean's arm. "Dean, my vision."

Dean saw the girl disappear. Not too long after, Gordon entered the woods. The boys hopped into the Impala, speeding off to stop Gordon from claiming his newest victim.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of Gordon**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Roxanne stumbled through the woods, tripping on large tree roots. She went over to a stream that went all the way through Raleigh. With shaking hands, she cupped some of the freezing water into her palms and splashed it all over her face. There was no way she could go to work all bloody. Too many questions waiting to be asked.

A faint twig snapping made her jump. She turned around. No one was there. Quickly she finished washing off the blood. Another twig snapped. Roxanne scrambled to her feet. Grabbing her iPod from her bag, she put on some music, trying to calm her nerves.

Even with the music blaring out the back round noises, there was still an unnerving presence in the air. Silently she prayed, hoping she was just paranoid.

"No one's after you," She mumbled. "No one's following you."

Pushing the thoughts to the side, Roxanne perked up, dancing to the beginning of _Hold on Loosely_. Nothing could spoil the moment. Violently she shook her head and played air guitar.

A sharp pain shot through her chest. Birds for miles fled the woods. Warm liquid slid down her chest. She looked down, her blue shirt turning a dark purple. The pain grew. She paused the iPod, confused at what was happening. Out of curiosity she touched the liquid. Her finger tips now stained a dark red.

There was a gunshot as she felt something plow into her. Roxanne collided with the ground, losing her breath. Something warm was on top of her.

"Gordon!" she heard someone yell, footsteps departing.

Whatever, of whoever, was on top of her was now off. She deeply inhaled the fresh air. The pain slowly eased. She felt her body closing up the wound. After a couple of minutes she was back to normal.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked.

Roxanne let out a heavy sigh. "I've been hit by a car and shot… all within twenty minutes. I'm doing just _great_."

Sam helped her to her feet. She lifted up her shirt to where the bullet pierced through her midsection. The wound was completely healed. A faint scar took it's place.

Dean walked over to them. "He's gone."

Roxanne was confused. "What are you two talking about? Who's gone?"

"It's nothing." Sam weakly answered.

"If it involves me getting shot and almost killed… it's important for you to tell me, cause it isn't nothing."

Neither one said anything. It was then Roxanne recognized them. They were there when she got hit by the car. They were watching her at the park. She pushed past them leaving after the car accident. Now here they were again.

Slowly she backed up. "Why are you following me?"

Dean chuckled, "We're not following you."

"Really? The park, the car accident, and now. That was all a coincidence, right?"

"Look, we're just trying to help you." Sam said.

"Help me what? Help me be paranoid? No need for that. I'm already paranoid enough."

"I had a vision. You were going to die."

"So that's the reason you're following me. You sticking to that story? That you can see into the future?"

"It's not a story!" Dean felt himself getting madder each second. "He really is psychic."

Roxanne scoffed heading for the house. "You're crazy. That's what you are. Crazy."

As she began to walk away, Sam called after her. "Your mother died in a house fire, didn't she?"

Roxanne froze. "How'd you know?"

"Because our mother died the same way. You have to trust us."

Again she sighed, spinning on her heels to face them once again. "Fine. Who's trying to kill me?"

"Roxanne!" an angry voice called.

Walking over to them was a man maybe a year or two older than Sam. His sandy blonde hair covered most of his cool blue green eyes. A black vest with the white letters _RC_ in the left corner went over a red long sleeve shirt. His long baggy tan pants were ripped from his black vans.

"Roxanne!" he called again. "Why aren't you at work? Mr. O'Neal is pissed."

"Calm down, Maxwell. He's always mad. These men were lost in the woods. I was telling them how to get back to their hotel." Roxanne smiled.

"We thought we saw something in the woods." Dean wasn't lying.

"Thanks for your help." Sam said as he and Dean left.

* * *

I tried making it longer. Please Review!


End file.
